The Western and Eastern Alliance
by Ryuichi-angelis
Summary: Being an inuyouki has never been easy to be especially for high society. But being a female for high court is even worst especially for a breed of inu-mikos. What kind of journey awaits to a female of high court?
1. Prologue

A/N: i'm very lazy. The more review I get, the better I will be encouraged to upload more material.

Thanks

Ryu

Journey of Forgiveness

Summary:

Being an inuyouki has never been easy to be especially for high society. But being a female for high court is even worst especially for a breed of inu-mikos. Kagome was brought into the world with high standards to meet as the heir to eastern territory. As the Western Heir, Sesshomaru has a different opinion on the matter for the reason alone of having a call of duty to his lands. What happens when these two heirs meet for the first time?

Prologue

Eastern Territory has always been one of two better territory of Japan throughout the years. There has always be competition with the Western Lands on who had the most populations, fertile lands with crops with vegetations, and the strongest army. The two territories seem to have an equal value in good when it comes to trading with each other.

Even though the west was known to have a growing, promising army each year, the eastern territory was known for having the best desired females in all Japan. Very few human females were given the gift of a lovely physical structure to birth many being with any side effects. And the demonesses who were lucky enough to have desirable physical traits would have nasty personalities to carry out their false intentions. The Eastern Inu- Clan was fortunate enough to heir a female heir with the best of youki and human characteristics: personality and physical alike. In a compromise between humans and demons, a treaty was proposed to form a union by joining a human female and a youki male. But this was not just any ordinary union, the female must be a miko with understanding of youki nature. With this in mind, the bond between to two would truly last. The union was made with great hopes of a peaceful future.

Over the next two years the first heir to the eastern territory was born. Through this union, the female heir was blessed with the pure blood of an inuyouki, but with the strength pure holy energy. There has never been any recorded history of a breed of youki born with holy strength. From the day of the female's birth, the knowledge of her pure energy was kept secret for the outside world. Very few in the palace knew of the lady's potential. They work secretly through her mental and physical training.

In the next 5 summers, the young female heir was known by the name Kagome. Her long raven hair danced around her shoulders most of the time, for the reason she always was a very active child. Racing around the palace didn't help much either for most of the antiques in the hall were destroyed this way. The lord and lady tried to let her enjoy her childhood before she reached the middle of her maturity of twelve summers.

When Lady Kagome reached the age twelve, her physical training doubled in the art of battle along with her starting to discover her inner nature. She began to study her breed history of inuyouki and their behavior. She quickly understood she must be in control with herself at all times. Being able to understand, she communicated with her inner beast regularly through meditation daily while training and attending sessions of manner of a lady.

By the age of sixteen summers, the raven haired female heir attended family functions such as social events with her mother to come familiar with other women in high court. After the incident of a young monk of purple eyes and a low dark ponytail commenting on the young inu-miko's beauty, reality just began to sink in for Kagome's mother. Kagome found herself being asked to bare him his children along with being groped on her frim bottom. Kagome reacted instantly with a frim punch to is gut leaving the monk crying mommy. After that day, her mother believed it was time for her daughter to be more lady like versus the warrior within her.


	2. Chapter 1

Journey of Forgiveness

Summary:

Being an inuyouki has never been easy to be especially for high society. But being a female for high court is even worst especially for a breed of inu-mikos. Kagome was brought into the world with high standards to meet as the heir to eastern territory. As the Western Heir, Sesshomaru has a different opinion on the matter for the reason alone of having a call of duty to his lands. What happens when these two heirs meet for the first time?

**A/N:** Thank you for the readers who reviewed my material and left comments. The prologue was submitted in the same night due the lack of sleep and the fact that I would a roll with the story anyway. I can tell you will find errors in my writing and if anyone would like the volunteer the time to edit it, I have no problem with that. I like getting my thoughts on paper and organizing them later. Any wooo…. next chapter explain more about the story then it will move into the present towards the end. Enjoy.

Ryu

**Chapter One: A New Definition of a Lady**

Two summers have come to past since the incident with monk. Even after that incident, the monk continued to associate with the inu-miko. Over time, Kagome became fonder of the young monk's company and good nature. She found to have new friendship with the monk named Miroku.

Things seem to not click very well with Kagome when it came to being a lady. Of course, she had to looks to pull it off, but the problem was that mouth of hers. She always had an opinion to share with others, no matter the subject or situation.

An afternoon of meeting with the ladies of the other territories proved Kagome's to be a problem. All the noble women sat in the sun room sipping their cup of hot teas while having a discussion of trade of the fines fabrics the women preferred from other countries. During this social event, the Southern Territory's lady had her female heir to accompany her as well as Kagome with her mother. The South's lady wore a black kimono with gray trim and white stitching while her daughter wore a kimono of dark navy blue with a white trim and black stitching. Both had their lovely dark hair brushed back up in bun with hair pin which didn't different for some hairs were still their face.

Another pot of hot tea was brewed and served for the ladies while they continued their conversation when the Southern Lady asked a formal question to Kagome, "Miss Kagome, what kinds of goods hold your interest?" Each of demoness glanced in the eastern heir direction, wondering what her answer would be. Kagome finished her sip from her tea cup then made eye contact with the lady of the south. She waited a moment while glancing at her mother's hazel eyes. Her mother nods her head for her approval to answer the lady's questions. She twirled around a piece of the raven black braided hair and gazed at the dragon demoness with her sapphire orbs. "I am not picky when it comes the goods in life, but when experiences life has to offer instead, My Lady." Kagome replied in firm, but gentle tone.

The Southern Lady was curious to know more what the Eastern Heir was talking about, but stopped from asking with more questions when her own daughter stepped in and commented for her instead. "And experiences have you learned to share with others beside the situations with the monk who accompanies in the halls?"

Kagome was confused and didn't know how to take the young southern heirs comment so she did the only thing she could do. In a calm tone, she asks, "Excuse me, but I don't understand what you are referring to. Please explain!" She snorts, "Oh please, don't play innocent. I makes you look dumb. We all know your arrangement between the two of you from the groping in the halls."

While growing up, she developed more of her father's personality for dominance than submitting to others. And she was going to let this arrogant bitch slide with that comment. Before the Southern and Eastern Lady had the time to act on the argument between the two female heirs, the south heir found herself flown out the sunroom window and onto the grass in the royal garden. Within second, Kagome can down on top of her, smothering her face in the fertile soil. After a few moments of holding her there while she was kicking and screaming, Kagome stood up while pulling her up by her dark hair.

She turned to look into her face, "Oh dear, you seem to have gotten your beauty mouth dirty and full of dirt. Let me help clear it out for you." She replied sarcastically as she dug the young woman by her hair over the garden's pond full of gold fish. In one quick motion, the southern heir's face was planted in the water despite the fact that she thrashing out around her trying to grab a hold of Kagome. Before too long, Kagome was pulled off the woman by the force of her miko mother and dragon demoness. The demoness's daughter gasps for air and glared at Kagome as her mother dragged her out of the pond.

"I'm going to kill you for this, you ungrateful whore. I DON'T CARE if this starts a war between our territories." The dragon daughter yells. Kagome rolls her dark eyes as she stands by her mother side, "Maybe next time, you will keep your mouth shut and bring your manners next time."

The Eastern Lady was just ashamed at her daughters remark as the southern lady's daughter. She clinched her fists tightly for a moment then snapped at her daughters's comment. Raising her left hand, she smacks her daughter on the right cheek; causing it to turn red instantly. "That is ENOUGH out of you, Kagome. I have NEVER seen such shameful behavior until now." She pauses for a moment to calm herself before she address the southern lady, "I am truly sorry for my daughter's behavior. She was not raised with THIS behavior and it will not happen again. You will be receiving an apology letter from the princess in the near future along with myself. I suggest we call it a day for all of us to think what was said here today." With that last sentence, she glared at her daughter while the rest of the ladies nodded their head agreement.

"Very well! I look forward to hearing the reasoning by this quarrel this afternoon. Good Day, My Lady." The southern demoness bowed along with soaken wet daughter then they both left with the other ladies without another word.

Kagome's mother takes a few deep steady breathes before turning to address her daughter. She turned to look into her daughter's blue eyes and saw nothing, but hurt in them. Kagome still held her red right cheek with her hand. She has never been hit by either of her parents, but she knew her mother wouldn't have done it if there was another way to get her point across. "What the HELL were you thinking? There was a better way to insult your guest instead of drowning her in the pond?" Her miko mother commented. Kagome replies, "That bitch just wants upset me for no reason and makes me look bad. I'm tired of her mouth."

Her mother immediately at her comment, "And she got exactly what she want to. She still got you to react to it and made a fool out of you." She pauses for a moment to catch her breath then continues, "I will speak to your father about this, and together we will find a suitable punishment for your behavior."

Kagome's eyes widen instantly as her mother's statement. "Oh please, no! Father thinks of the harshest punishments to be thought of. Can't you just cut the time I have with Miroku or something." "I am afraid not dear. You have never behaved this horrible before. I certainly don't it happening again. Now go to your bed chambers and be ready for the evening meal when you are call," she reassures her daughter.

Kagome sighs with not being able to convince her mother. She turned on her heel while praying the punishment for her father dishes out with not be as harshest as some of the past ones.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, this past two weeks has been busy with finals for classes and it has gone by fast. I have been so busy for the past few days, I have nothing to do for the weekend. How sad. I'm a little sad for now having a lot of reviews on this story. I need feedback people. I already have to layout of the next few chapters, but I won't post them it I don't have any reviews. I need to know what my viewers are thinking when read this.

Well it seems Kagome got in some trouble with the last meeting with the ladies at court…..and her mother was not happy to say the least. I wonder what punishment awaits our eastern heir. Let's find out.

Ryu

**Chapter Two: Actions Come with Consequences **

It had been one month from the horrible behavior in the Eastern Palace garden. The following days ended in Kagome composing a letter to the southern heir and lady for offending them as guests. Kagome was furious with the end result for being punished from something she knew was the right thing to do. She had been insulted in front of her mother and other women. Farther more, she was called a whore; degrading the foundation her parent's educated her. By kicking that ignorant woman's ass, she thought she was defending her family's honor, but in the long run she was hurting it. Her mother and father explained to her that even though her heart was in the right place, her mind's reaction was not right choice to act on.

A few days after the letter was sent out the south, Kagome's parents had come to the only solution to her behavior. A spell was created to mask and create a new physical image for Kagome the night before. She woke to still have her curvy dream figure, but her body would have the characteristic of a human miko. She would not longer have her petite claws and fangs in her demon appearance. Her long raven hair shorted to her waistline instead of down her knees. Her sapphire blue orbs were changed to a dull chocolate brown. Kagome screamed at the top of her lung while throwing a long dress mirror out the balcony doors.

During this past month, Kagome's punishment was to spend every day assisting and training in the lifestyle of a miko. Her parents hoped during her time away, Kagome would come to an understanding in her life and act more civilized. Kagome was sent to the outskirts of the eastern territory to village under the protection of an older miko. Kagome came into a route helping aid the miko, Kaede, and your sibling, Kikyo. She helped with the wounded, protected the innocent and rebuilt the village when needed.

The sibling mikos were in good relations with Kagome's mother because the friendship of Kagome's mother and their mother shared in the pasted. Kaede's appearance told Kagome she was in her thirtieth summer with her dark brown hair and brown eye and black patch over her right eye. Her right eye became injured few years ago protecting the village from a black crow demon. Kagome felt awful for Kaede to receive a cost for something unselfish. "why would someone be punished for doing the right thing?" she wondered out. Smiling warmly at the younger woman she replied, "This injury was never punishment, Kagome. Ye must understand that this proof of what I live for. The meaning for my life."

While living under the lifestyle of a miko, Kagome came to a better understand of life. The first few days were hard and miserable for the mikos and their new guest. Kikyo never loved the idea of having a full youki living with her sister and her. She never trusted anyone, but her sister and hated non-human creatures. Her facial expression was cold with her dark brown eyes and long nose. Straight black hair was tied behind her neck. Kikyo could pass to be Kagome's twin while Kagome was still in her human form. Kikyo and Kagome were near the same age and didn't compromise when it was to conversation. Either one come not stand to be in the others presence for very long. That all change one day in the forest near the village.

Kikyo spent the evening out hunting meat for supper. When to sun was barely behind the mountains, Kagome began to wonder about Kikyo. She turned to Kaede in the herb garden, "Kaede, has Kikyo come back from hunting yet?"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Spring Break is defined as vacation time, but during my break I found myself working for small businesses with formatting business packets: logos, brochures, and cards. I'm so excited for this opportunity. I haven't been able to graphic design for a few years and still haven't lost my touch. I'm sorry for not updated the chapter sooner, but yes I'm having too much fun in my illustrator program. I'm so tired though. I'm getting headaches most of the time now, I think I can be related to the stress I put on my body mentally. Who knows?

Why hasn't Kikyo come back before dark? Why is Kagome so curious to find out?

**A Familiar Face**

Kikyo spent the evening out hunting meat for supper. When to sun was barely behind the mountains, Kagome began to wonder about when Kikyo would return. She turned to Kaede in the herb garden, "Kaede, has Kikyo come back from hunting yet?"

Kaede looked up to the sky for a moment before answering, "Nah..Kagome. Kikyo must still be out. Kagome heavy sighs while moves to grab his quiver and bow. She settles them across her left shoulder and begins to walk out of the village. She stops for moment and turns a quarter on her left heel to Kaede in the garden, "I don't know what is taking her so long, Kaede, but I will find out. I'll be back in a few hours." The Elderly miko nods her head in understanding and Kagome turns back around into the forest.

The sandy path into the green forest was corse under her sandals. Summer time has really flourished early this season between the trees and plants growing. While scanning the area with her chocolate brown eyes, Kagome came into her peaceful, thinking place, the ancient tree of ages as known as "The God Tree." She comes to sit on the roots of this tree at the middle of the day ever since she was brought here from day one. She couldn't explain it, but whenever she sat beneath that tree; her view of the world was much simplier until this moment of this day. Her chocolate eyes widen with shock while a smirk formed on her lips.

Underneath the god tree, Kikyo laid at the base of the god tree, her body barely covered with a bright red long sleeve top with gentle expression on her face. She slowly played with her straight black hair, braiding piece by piece on her right shoulder. On the left side of the tree coming into the clear, a younger male long silver mane looks back to the beauty he had just made love to moments. Kikyo stopped playing with her hair for moment to look up into her lover's soft amber eyes. With her index finger, she motions for the male to cuddle with her at the base of the tree.

As the couple laid in the each other's arms, Kagome was in the brush on the outside of the clearing, trying hard not to laugh so hard with what is just witnessed. A very grumpy miko who hated the demon race with a passion was coupling with a half demon. And this was not just any half-demon, but the second heir the throne of the Western Lands. Her eyes were wet from the tears from her laughter. _Oh god…..fate loves to humor me in the hard times._ Kagome mentally laughed to herself. _She is never going to live this down from this moment on._ She ended her amusement for now and decided it was time make her presence known which was strange because she thought the half-demon would have smelled her scent.

_I guess I forgot how weak a half-demon nose can be._ She finished her thought while composing herself began to call out "KIKYO, Where are you?" She emerged from the bush, witnessing Kikyo kissing her hanyou lover goodbye which was strange for someone who was still naked. Kagome couldn't stand hearing or seeing them make out anymore, "Easy killer, don't swallow her head. You won't have anything to smooch up on if you don't quit."

The inu hanyou broke their kiss short when looked out to their uninvited guest. His eyes glows the slightest bit red by looking at her. "Heel, pup! I don't need another problem not worth my time." She turns her head a little to look at Kikyo. "Kikyo, please finish your meeting with your friend up. You and I still need to hunt supper before the sun set completely." Kagome heard a deep growl come from Kikyo's male lover while she watch Kikyo move from her sitting position and walked behind the tree.

The silver haired hanyou barked out, "She doesn't have to go anywhere with you, wench." He rose from his sitting position to his full height. From where she was stand his height looked to be 6 ft tall. His thick silver mane came down to cover his back and some of his broad shoulders. _Well little Yasha has grown and fitted out over the years since my last visit. I wonder what has become of Sesshy if Yasha is this developed._ Kagome smirked, "My my, Yasha. You still have a fowl mouth after all this years. Did your mother stop disciplining you when you started towering over her?"

He lifts his eyebrow thinking about what she just said to him while producing a low growl. Before he could reply though, Kikyo came around the other side of the "God Tree" fully clothed, "Enough of your growling Inuyasha. There is no need for it. She is a friend of mine in my village." He deepened his growls, "Who in the hell is this woman and how does she know my nick name?" Kikyo sighs, "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a strange manner, "Who are you wench and how do you know me?"

Kagome walks past him, sits on the roots of the tree while collecting her thoughts to share with her old best friend from her past. She takes a deep breath, closes her brown eyes, then reopens them. "It is me, Kagome, Yasha. The black haired brat who set your brother's hair on fire when we were little." Inuyasha still didn't believe her ever with the memory she spoke of. "You dare to lie to me. You look nothing like MY Kagome. She is a demon, and you're…well human." Inuyasha growled out. Kagome changed her expression, "Yasha, do you remember where you got the bead necklace around your neck?"

There was a moment of silence while Inuyasha remember the memory of when he received the necklace. His Kagome and him were at the age of 12 summers, when he was just starting to have a harsh male attitude towards her. Kagome would ask if he wanted to play in the gardens, make flower crowns and try to place one of Sesshy's head when he wasn't looking. He told her, she was stupid for asking him to do something like that when she wasn't a child anymore and she should start acting grown up. Instead of crying, Kagome stayed in her room, making bead necklace for him. When dinner time came around, Kagome meet Inuyasha in the hallway before dinner. She placed the necklace around his neck while Yasha blushed. She told him she was giving him a SPECIAL gift. During dinner, he say horrible things around his brother and Kagome screamed out loud "SIT". He fell through the floor and Kagome was sent to her room for the rest of the evening, but she knew it was so worth it.

The mature hanyou look up into the young miko to see a twinkle in her chocolate eyes. He knew at that moment, somehow Kagome was sitting right in front of him, but before he could say anything she said the word. "SIT", Kagome voiced out loud and Inuyasha was sent catering into the earth below him.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Western and Eastern Alliance**

Summary:

Being an inuyouki has never been easy to be especially for high society. But being a female for high court is even worst especially for a breed of inu-mikos. Kagome was brought into the world with high standards to meet as the heir to eastern territory. As the Western Heir, Sesshomaru has a different opinion on the matter for the reason alone of having a call of duty to his lands. What happens when these two heirs meet for the first time?

**Chapter 4: Understanding and Company **

Inuyasha tried to pick himself up out of the crater created from a simple word from the female above him. Up on the surface, Kagome couldn't contain her humor any longer. She leaned her back against the tree and let the tears of joy stream down her face. She briefly glances at Kikyo's stunned face, watching her mouth form an "O" shape. Her expression didn't change for moments, when Kagome finally smirked, "Are you alright?"

Kikyo blinks her dark eyes twice before looking at her, "How are you able to use subjugation bead? For a miko to have the strength the subjugation bead, one must have great patience and skill." Kagome wipes her tears of joy from her eyes, "How old do you think I am, Kikyo?" Kikyo cocked her head to one side while thinking. Moments passed and she didn't respond to her question so Kagome answered it for her, "I am exactly 100 years old, Kikyo and that doesn't count the months after my birthday." Again Kikyo's mouth formed the shape of an "O" while she blinked a few times while understanding what was said.

A few feet away from them, Inuyasha listened closely to the women's conversation. He had no idea, the woman he has learned to love was befriending his long childhood friend. If he were to know fate was going to humor his life, he would have been more prepared with these kind of situations. Now here he was lying in a crater in the earth while the two more important women in his life are above him was chatting it up like they were old friends. Life was indeed very cruel to him. Inuyasha had enough of the girls ramble on about everything in the world. So he picks himself off the crater's bottom while yelling, "Kags, you have a lot of explaining to do when I get out of this hole. You better hope I don't get hold of you."

A smile melted on Kagome's face immediately when she heard his voice. She loved torturing the two Princes of the Western Lands. She hoped Yasha crawled out of his hole soon. "Hurry, your butt up. I think a season has gone by since you have been in that rat hole of yours, Yasha." She remarked while falling against the tree behind her laughing. Finally moments later, Inuyasha comes crawling out of the man shaped crater gasping for air. Kikyo was by his side directly helping him pull himself out while glaring up at Kagome. Once he was completely out, she turns her attention at Kagome, "Geez, Kagome! How far down of a hole did you create for him?"

"OH…stop your fussing! He is fine. For cry out loud, he used to be sat by me 3 or more times in one day for his rude behavior!" Inuyasha sat up into a sitting position with his arms and legs crossed. He made direct eye contact with Kagome and asked her, "What the hell happened to you Kags? Why are you human?" Kagome knew she was going to have to explain everything that happened from the beginning. So she told him how she tuned up the southern female heir's butt and the punishment her mother and father gave her.

"You tried to drown Ariel in the garden pond? Oh god, I knew you could be evil, but this is gold. This incident tops the time you set Lord Fluffy's hair on fire. Why did she ever do to you?" Inuyasha exclaimed while falling over laughing. Kagome waited for him to not be laughing so hard for him to hear her response. Kagome sighs, "She insulted my family's name by calling me a **WHORE** in front of my mother. That sorta thing does NOT fly with me. Did you just say Lord Fluffy?"

He finally quick laughing when he heard the word "whore" come from Kagome's mouth, "So let me get this straight, you tried to down her ass for called you a whore?" Kagome nods her heard. "Well I hate to break it to you, Kags, but you over reacted big time. And yes, my HALF-brother assumed the title of Lord about thirty years ago." He continued this comment with sincerity in his tone for her not to be offended. Even though there was sincerity in his voice, Kagome still was not happy with her friend's comment. She formed a nasty glare on her face before taking a huge intake of air, "Over reacted huh? Well I guess I will start calling you a hanyou is not that big deal either just like your lordship brother does." She stated.

"Hey, that was uncalled for! I didn't do anything to you for you say anything like that to me." Inuyasha screamed back at her; trying to get his frustration across to her. Kagome couldn't help, but smirk back at her childhood friend. He was so cute when he was angry; it made her want to pinch his cheeks. He launched himself at Kagome from his sitting position when he saw her smirk. To him that damn smirk was a sign of her mocking him and he NEVER took being teased very well. The inu-miko quickly side stepped her right the moment he launched himself at her, having him land with his face planted into the ground. She wasted no time and sat on his back and pulled his right arm behind his back; creating a tight arm lock. He growls his frustrations which she mocked him, "Poor, Yasha. Even in my human form, I can trap you underneath me."

While the two childhood friend continued their conversation, Kikyo decide to give them so time to themselves and sit down at a nearby stream at twenty feet from others. She sets down her bow and arrows on the bank while stepping closer to the stream. Bending down, she cups her hands together to drink from the stream. The moment she began to drink the water from her hands, she looks back down at the water and notice a red substance (blood) mixing with the water. Kikyo immediately releases the water in her hands and began to search from the cause of blood in the stream. To her left was a group of three youki soldier with deep battle wounds sitting by the stream. She made eye contact with one male of short black hair, and two blue strips adoring both his cheeks. He wore a dark blue top with matching pants under his war arm which held an engrave Eastern Crest. His blood red eyes locked with hers as he let out a beastly growl. She picked up her bow and arrows and pointed at them when called out, "INUYASHA!"

A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry for my readers to have to wait two months for another chapter of this story. School has gotten harder with more work for me to do, but rest assured that I only have two terms to go after next week. (GO Me!) Anyway, please read it and review. I have changed the Name of the Story because I did think the title didn't fit the story line anymore. Hope my readers enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

Ryu


End file.
